The present disclosure relates to task management. In particular, the present disclosure relates to restarting a task manager without affecting running and scheduled tasks.
Many computing systems include a task manager, which lists processes that access and perform tasks and coordinates processing of tasks. Sometimes a task manager needs to be restarted. Existing computing systems restart a task manager in two ways. In a warm shutdown, the computing system leaves running tasks in a task manager to continue. The task manager will not be restarted until all running tasks finish. Since the restart is delayed by waiting for all running tasks to be done, the warm shutdown also delays new tasks that need to be performed until after the restart. In a cool shutdown, the existing computing system kills all running tasks in the task manager and restarts the task manager. Since the currently running tasks are interrupted in the cool shutdown, these tasks need to be manually added to the task queue after the restart and to be performed again.